dbzuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Guide to Role-Playing
Hello users, this is the Role-Playing Handbook, all the things, rules, and guidelines you need to know before making an RP character or role-playing. Written by Supreme Bolt and Grand Supreme Kai. Role-Play is the art of fighting in you and the other person's style through the internet (usually on online chats). When RPing, you need to know a few tips and guidelines before even trying. Here is your Expert Tips from the masters themselves, or Dragon Ball Universe. *Have a good based RP Character. It is usually the most important thing. Without a character (based off your own image). *Always have a good character structure. Your RP character's structure and base lifestyle is what people look for the most when RPing. The most importants are **A list of techniques. Your character should have a list of his/her moves so people know what to be looking for and avoiding when someone says something in an attack style. **A background (optional). Your character doesn't need one, but it sometimes is interesting to know. **An appearance. Good to have, since RPing here is (mainly) Dragon Ball Based, it may be nice to have. *Fight fairly. Do not god-mod (it is against the Rules on most Wikis anyway). Be fair so you and the user can have fair game, and you won't ruin your reputation of RPing again. The no godmodding rule means no powergaming, no selling is forbidden. The most important thing is ABSOLUTELY NO CONTROLLING THE OPPONENTS CHARACTER OR THEIR ACTIONS. *Have an attitude. You don't want to be an old boring character not fun or worth fighting. Somethings for example, like a Vegeta attitude (cocky and Confident), or Gohan attitude (shy but Deadly). *You can not add Dragon Ball canon pics to your Role-Play character pages, they must be edited or recolored. Canon pics from other animes are allowed. *All pages must have an uploaded picture. No "image.wikia/" or stuff. *More to be added soon. Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki does have a few rules about Role-Play. Read these so you can participate in some Wiki Tournaments and such. *You must have a character page with: A list of Techniques, Race. *These are optional, but good to have at times: Appearance, Back-story. *To participate in Tournaments or Wiki RP Sessions and Sagas, you must have the needs listed above, A character with techniques so he opponent or partner knows your moves so he/she isn't confused. A race covers some moves and provides a way to see and imagine the fight in your head while RPing. *If you can add the Role-Play template so people know it is a Role-Play page: and with an extra } after Play). *Have fun and don't go overboard! For more good info and other on RPing, visit the RPing Hub for a lot more fun and more! I hope you enjoyed the Handbook and that it helped. More may be added later. Enjoy and thanks! - All the Users on Dragon Ball Universe! Category:Role-Play Category:Guides Category:Main Wiki Pages Category:Pages added by Supreme Bolt